Undeniable
by Noelle17
Summary: Series of one shots about Booth, Brennan, and possibly other characters.
1. Bare

Title: Bare

Disclaimer: Bones and all related belong to Fox. I write for me and those who enjoy my words.

A/N: So hopefully this will be the first in a series of one shots. I've got quite a few ideas at the moment but if you have prompts or anything you would like to see written, let me know.

--

After the funeral, he took her straight home. She remained silent as he undressed both of them and pulled her into the shower. He washed her hair, her back, every inch of her, before wrapping her in a large, white towel.

He dried her off, surprised to have made it this far without receiving a lecture on the anthropological history behind male dominance.

He pulled out her favorite pair of his sweats, and a threadbare cotton t-shirt. She was swimming in both but the comfort was what mattered.

After dressing himself as well, he pulled her into bed with him, her head resting against his broad chest and his arm looped around her waist, tracing lazy patterns over the soft skin of her stomach. He pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat, her cheek, her temple, before allowing his head to fall to the welcome embrace of the pillow behind him. But before he could drift off to sleep, she turned in his arms and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Booth…" One word, whispered against his skin, and barely audible, but he heard it.

"I know," he murmured into her hair as she inched impossibly closer to him.

And for the first time since the accident, she let the tidal wave of sorrow crash over her, allowed the current to pull her under. She cried for the father she had lost for the last time, lost herself in grief, knowing that the man next to her would always save her.


	2. Happy

Title: Happy

Disclaimer: Bones et al belong to Fox. Not me. Tear.

A/N: Thank you sooooooo much to everybody that reviewed the first installment of this and extra thanks to those who put a story alert on this…Y'all put a huge smile on my face. Again, any prompts or ideas are welcome, whether they involve Booth and Brennan or not. Enjoy! (And please review!!)

P.S. There's a super vague reference to another TV show in here…can anyone spot it?

--

He knows it the day she goes to church with him for the first time. Nothing about the impossibility of a god of the anthropological significance of belief in a higher power. She just sits next to him, fingers laced with his, and listens.

He knows it when she starts to use the term "we" in a non work related capacity. "We're going to pick up Parker" or "We're eating dinner, can I call you back?". _We_.

He knows it when she starts to occupy only one side of the bed so that when he comes home from late nights at work, she is already in the perfect position for him to slide into bed next to her, their feet intertwining as he falls asleep.

And he knows it the day he finds his Rocky and Bullwinkle socks in her drawer. Folded neatly together, nestled between a pair of her somber black socks and the soft white socks she wears when her feet are too cold for him in bed. And even though they're out of their normal place, they look at home.

But he still can not quite believe it the day he drops her off at work and after kissing him goodbye, she whispers "I love you" against his lips before pulling away and walking into the Jeffersonian, leaving him stunned, breathless, and happier than he could remember being in a very long time.


	3. Question

**Title**: Question

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own these characters, the show, or anything related.

**A/N**: As with Happy, this idea came to me in the middle of the night. It's a really good thing I keep a notebook next to my bed. So here's the next installment. It's a little longer so yay me for that. Enjoy. Review. 

--

She walked into her apartment to find him pacing, brow furrowed, and hands stuffed in his pockets. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek before resuming wearing a hole in her carpet.

"Sit down."

"What? Booth, you can't just tell me to sit down."

"Bones," he looked at her with an exasperated look in his eyes, "Just sit down."

Sensing the seriousness in his voice, she did so.

"I thought I was going to lose you today…You were so pale and I didn't know you were wearing a vest…" He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the image of her laying on the ground in the aftermath of the explosion.

"Bones, there are a lot of things that are uncertain in this world. We don't know who the next bad guy is going to be. We don't always know who to trust. Sometimes, we don't know if we will live to see the next sunrise. On most accounts, we cannot predict the future and we cannot always solve mysteries of the past. But I learned today that there is one thing that I do not have any doubts about. And that's you. You guide me and you teach me and you love me. And I am certain that regardless of what lies ahead of us, I will love you until the end of time." At this, he stopped walking and kneeled on the ground in front of her, a velvet box in his hand that she hadn't noticed before.

"Bones, will you marry me?"

He looked up at her, surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Booth, it isn't possible to love someone until the end of time. Once you die, you lose the capacity to feel emotion and-" She was silenced by his lips on hers in a soft, sweet kiss.

"I'm not talking about what is physically possible. I'm talking about what I know and that is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to be just partners and I don't want to just be your boyfriend. I want it all. And I know you're against marriage but, Bones, I want to be your husband more than anything. I-"

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, what?" He mocked cleaning out his ears as he stared at her in disbelief.

"I said okay. Let's get married."

Before he could begin to put the ring on her hand, she pulled his head back to hers for a kiss not quite as innocent as the one from moments before.

"We're getting married," he whispered as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Yes, we are. You know, the ritual of marriage goes all the way back to-"

"Bones…" he groaned. "Not now."

"Huh. You don't want a lecture on anthropology? What _will _we do with the extra time?" She cocked her eyebrow at him suggestively.

"I'm sure we can think of something to do…" He grinned back as he tucked his fingers into the waistband of her pants, tugging her towards the bedroom. His lips found her neck as she loosened his tie.

"I'm sure we can."

--

**A/N**: So there you have it. The inspiration for this came from the song Question by Old 97s. If you don't know it, listen to it. It is one of the sweetest songs I've ever heard.

Oh and my vague reference to another show in Happy came from Friends. There is an episode where Janice gives Chandler Rocky and Bullwinkle socks and that was all I could think of when trying to decide what Booth's socks would have on them.

Big thanks to those who continue to read this and review. You keep me going.


	4. Surprise

**Title:** Surprise

**Disclaimer**: Bones isn't mine. Nothing related is. Please don't sue me.

**A/N**: I really don't know how I feel about this chapter. I debated for quite a while about posting it but I decided it's really up to you guys to tell me what you think of it. Enjoy.

--

As he lit the candles, Booth looked around the apartment to make sure everything was ready. The spaghetti with (meatless) meatballs was done and keeping warm in the oven. His special homemade breadsticks were wrapped in a napkin in a basket on the table. The salad sat next to it with her favorite raspberry vinaigrette dressing. He had even made a three layer cake that looked so delicious he could barely resist cutting into it. And to top it all off, a dozen daffodils sat in the middle of the table, backlit by the many candles he had dispersed throughout the apartment.

With a low chuckle, he realized that this was probably the most romantic gesture he had ever made and he had chosen to do it for a woman who probably wouldn't recognize how much it meant. Then again, he had never cared about any woman this much so how much did that really matter?

With the last candle lit, he straightened his tie and walked to the door to wait for her arrival.

After only a minute or two, he heard the click of her boots walking down the hallway and then her key turning in the lock. As soon as she walked in the door, he swept behind her, covering her eyes with his hand before she could see anything.

All this, only to be met not with a kiss, but with a sharp elbow to the abdomen. Before he knew it, he was on his back, the cool wood of the floor a hard presence beneath him, and her heel digging into his chest, her arms raised in a defensive position and a look of surprise on her face. She realized her mistake and stepped back from him to allow him to get up. But he remained on the floor, a grimace of pain on his face.

"Happy birthday, Bones."

--

A/N: Pleeeeeease review. I'm desperate to know what you think of this one. Also, I'm going to be out of town for about five days and I don't know if I'm going to have internet access. If I do, I will be posting more stuff, if not, you'll have lots of new chapters when I get back. I would really like some new material to work on so please leave a prompt, song, word, anything that might inspire a story. I'd love to work off something other than the ideas that come to me in the middle of the night. Whew okay I'm done now. Review por favor.


	5. TLC

**Title: **TLC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or anything related. Fox does. Those lucky ducks.

**A/N: **Hey guys. I know it's been a little while but I've been out of town. I'm also going to be out of town for the next couple of days. But I've been doing quite a bit of writing so cross your fingers for lots of updates when I get back. Also, there's another reference in this one, but a movie this time. See if you can spot it. And please review! 

**--**

She snuck into his hospital room, crawling into his bed and laying next to him, her head pillowed on his chest.

"How did you get in here?"

"Cullen got me in. I couldn't come before…Not family."

"You might as well be. It's just a stupid rule for these government hospitals." He felt her smile through the thin fabric of his gown.

They lay there together in silence until they both fell asleep. Booth woke up a couple hours later to find her tracing her finger over his skin in the shapes of what he knew were bones.

"Femur… tibia…fibula…patella…" she trailed off as she reached the large gash in his calf and he saw her eyes begin to tear up.

"Hey, none of that. I'm fine." She startled as he spoke and then wiped her eyes, embarassed that he had caught her crying over his injuries. She wanted to stay strong. She wasn't the girl that fell apart over mere…well, flesh wounds. He was fine, so she was fine.

She moved onto his arm, her breath tickling his neck with each word. "Radius, ulna, humerus, clavicle."

He closed his eyes again, soothed by the sound of her steady voice, reciting the names of all 206 bones in his body, quite a few of which were broken or previously had been. And he wondered if she would ever learn that the only bones he would ever care about was her.

--

A/N: Enormous thanks to all of you who review and continue to read my stories. I try to respond to every review individually but I'm a little behind. Just know that I appreciate all your support, criticism, and praise so much.


End file.
